Tavren Uchiha
First Name: Tavren Last Name Uchiha IMVU Username Tavren Nickname (optional) Dark Sun of the Bright Night. Age & Date of Birth 09/04/250 A.N Gender (Male or Female) Ethnicity ((' 'Sunagakure... Etc, etc' )) Height 5'11 Weight (( Your weight )) Blood Type C Occupation (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) Scars/Tattoos The scar of which Tavren would never forget, the scar that pushes Tavren to get stronger every given day. This scar is located across Tavren left eye, which goes from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his face. Tavren was living in a small village before coming to Konoha, this village was a home to a small part of the Uchiha Clan. While Tavren was out on a Mission, a fatal attack came upon the Uchiha killing almost all of them. When Tavren returns he witnesses the Gore of his friends and family. Locating the beings whom did this were a bunch of ANBU, the rage grew in Tavren. His Sharingan was already active, and he begins to hold his head and scream a scream of suffering and pain. His Mangekyou Sharingan becomes finaly activated, black and white flames begin to rise from Tavren's body. His eyes shoot back at the ANBU fast and be runs at them, his steps would crack the ground as he ran. As the first ANBU sees Tavren burst at him with great speed, he gets into a ready stance and draws his sword. Somehow seeming hesitant to make his move or launch at Tavren. Tavren gets infront of Affiliation (( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. )) Relationship Status ( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. ) Personality & Behaviour ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (optional) ( What is your Character known to say? ) "Within pain, you find strenght" "I will become the Hokage! Believe it!" Bloodline/Clan ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Rank (Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc... If new, you would be an Academy student, unless further talked with the Kage or Jounin of said Village. ) Element One (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option ) ((Only if you have a clan with an element you can fill this in non-element clans dont fill this in same for element two.)) Element Two (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) ((Academy Students cant wear any weapons. From Genin you can properly train with your Sensei.)) Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. ) Category:RPC